


Too Old

by KelseyKawaii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Depression, Divorce, F/M, New Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: recreation of a story I had on my older profile. This is just for fun and I love & respect Misha and his wife and children. This is JUST a fictional love story. Anyway, with that in mind - I do hope you enjoy it.Dmitri "Misha" Collins has just finalised his divorce from his wife of nineteen years. The past few months have been a blur of alcohol and depression for the actor. Now that Supernatural has ended, Misha also finds himself out of work and sleeping on Jared Padelecki's couch. However, when he meets a young, twenty-something author with big dreams -- can she get him out of his artistic slump?
Relationships: Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Too Old

Misha really wasn't sure what to do. 

Like, really.

The moment Supernatural ended, his career simultaneously did too...and his marriage. His life seemed to be in tatters, and he wasn't sure he could ever be fixed. How does someone go from loving someone to not even speaking in the space of a few months? How does a person become cold and distant within a few months, and most importantly - how does almost a lifetime of love end in a messy divorce? 

His eyes were closed lightly as he lay in an alcohol-induced haze on the kitchen floor of his old castmate, Jared Padelecki. Jared and his family had decided to take a family trip to Hawaii for Jared's birthday. He had not been invited, and he couldn't say he blamed them. His drinking was out of control, and he was a sobbing mess most of the time. He wasn't exactly the happiest person to be around. 

Nevertheless, in about two minutes -- his entire life was about to change once again. Just like before, when he received the part of Castiel. As he drifted off on the floor, surrounded by his own vomit, he felt something vibrating against his leg. He shot up, wacking his head off the counter. He yelped, rubbing at his head with one hand, while fishing in his jeans pocket for his phone with the other. 

"Gemma Rains"

he mumbled, reading the big, black print flashing on the screen. His casting agent. He was reluctant to answer the phone. What was the point? He was now known as the drunkard Misha Collins - getting into bar fights and passing out halfway through from exessive drinking. Although, something in his heart was telling him to answer. To just...do it. To give it a try. He answered immediately, just before the ringing would have stopped.   
"Hello?" he slurred.  
"Misha!" Gemma's over-enthusiastic voice chimed through the phone. He winced, feeling a pain shoot through his head. It felt like a sharp knife piercing his skull. 

"What is it?" he asked in a slightly angry tone. It wasn't intentional, the pain was just too much. She ignored his tone, getting straight to the point.  
"I have a part for you, my old friend."  
"A part? Are you sure?" he gasped, his eyes widening with shock.  
"Yep. A book, being made into a movie. The author has asked for you specifically."  
"Oh wow. I-I'd love to...I'd love to audition."  
"Wonderful news!" she exclaimed. The shooting pain in his head felt less severe now.   
"When is it?"  
"It's this Saturday in Boston, can you make it?"  
"I sure can!" he was exclaiming now.  
"Very good, I knew I could count on you. I'll email you the rest of the details about the exact location and time in a few minutes. Is that okay?"  
"Yes! Thank you, thank you!"  
"Alright, alright," she laughed, "just be sober."

She hung up then after saying goodbye. Misha felt ill, but at the same time -- happy. He felt the happiest he had ever felt in quite a long time. Now all he had to do was pass the audition, get the part and he'd be on his way back up to the top! A part of him wished Jared was there to tell him the good news, so instead - he called Jensen. Jensen was extremely happy for him, congratulating him and also giving him the "don't be drunk" talk he usually gave him. Misha never usually listened to him -and would often show up out of his mind anyway - but this time, he wouldn't drink. He really, really wouldn't. This was important. It was his time to shine -- and reclaim his title as an actor. 

Little did he know just how important it would be for him to attend this audition, because Meanwhile - a young author who's dream had just come true was nervously awaiting a call back from his agent. As she paced her living room, her thin fingers brushed through her hair and her stomach tied in knots from nerves. Kelsey had always been a huge fan of Misha...and she had taken pity on him when she found out about his divorce and drinking problems from the media. 

She had been through many, terrible breakups in her life, too. Of course, the twenty-three year old had never been married - let alone divorced, but she could still sympathise with him. After all, he had seemed like such a sweet guy on social media and stuff. She loved him as an actor, and she wanted nothing but the best for him...so that's why she wrote a book based on him. A love story...and truth be told - his love interest was based on her.

She was more than aware that that could never happen, but she thought it would lift his spirits. Thankfully, her book was accepted by an agent - then a huge publishing company - and then Warner Brothers purchased the rights and BAM. She was a published author AND her book was being made into a film within 9 months. It was so surreal, and everything she had ever dreamed of. 

So now, all she had to do was get the greenlight from Misha's agent that he would be there at the audition. However, it had already been arranged that he would get the part no matter what. They had to hold auditions for the girl - however, Kelsey had only agreed to do the movie IF they hired Misha as the male lead. At first, the company had been reluctant, following his scandals but they eventually crumbled and allowed it in the contract.

As soon as her phone started to buzz, she took a deep breath and answered it.   
"Hi, Gemma!" she said, "have you spoken to him?"  
"Kelsey, yes. He's more than happy to take the role. I didn't tell him about your deal, however. He thinks this is a serious audition, and I'd like to keep it that way. He needs to get back on his toes."  
"Wonderful news, Gemma! I won't tell him, you have my word."  
"Excellent. I will keep in touch and I look forward to working with you and Warner Bros. Until next time, see ya!"  
"Bye!"

As soon as the other woman hung up, Kelsey started to dance around her living room, jumping with joy. She flopped down on the sofa, smiling wide from ear to ear and clapped her hands together. She just hoped Misha would turn up - be sober - and do his best at the role she had tailored especially for him. 

After all, she just wanted the very best for him.


End file.
